Esta noche encantadora
by Larisa-ts
Summary: Traducción de 'Lovely Tonight' de stargaze29 Secuela de Veo el resto de mi vida contigo. Preparativos para la boda de Jade y Tori. Segunda parte de la trilogía
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Lovely Tonight' de stargaze29.

Victorious no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 1

"Lo hicimos".

"Sí… lo hicimos".

…

Tori vega despertó una hermosa y soleada mañana y se giró para besar a algo más que era hermoso, pero ese algo no estaba en la cama. En su lugar estaba Osito West sosteniendo una nota.

'_Tuve una emergencia mayor en el set, si por mí fuera aún estaría en la cama sosteniendo a mi amada prometida. Osito y yo pensamos que estabas demasiado hermosa como para despertarte. Te veo más tarde en la noche, hermosa'. _

_Con amor J 3_

Para cuando Tori había terminado de leer la nota tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

_'Prometida…' _pensó Tori mientras miraba el anillo que era un elemento permanente en su mano izquierda.

Ella aún no podía creer que hace siete meses Jade West, la antes gótica inquieta, ahora la joven escritora de obras, le había propuesto matrimonio. Incluso con todo el trabajo la joven pareja lo ha superado, lo hicieron; planearon su boda entera. Con toda la ayuda que recibieron de amigos y familia, las chicas, incluso con sus agendas apretadas; con Jade terminando su primer gran obra y Tori terminando su álbum debut, fueron capaces de hacerlo. La boda era en un mes y el cortejo tenía los últimos ajustes esta noche en LA Boutique.

Más tarde en LA Sound…

"…smash into you", Tori canto el último verso de de la última canción de su álbum 'Love Music Life'.

"Y con eso terminamos señorita vega, pronto Señora West…" dijo Andre desde afuera de la cabina.

Andre ascendió rápidamente en el negocio de la industria musical y fue capaz de abrir su propio estudio de grabación, y sorprendiendo a Tori pidiéndole que firmara con ellos.

"¡Woo!" grito Tori. Finalmente habían terminado de grabar; todo lo que les faltaba hacer era organizar las canciones y hacer la mezcla final, lo demás puede esperar hasta después de la luna de miel de Jade y ella.

"Sabes, aún no puedo creerlo..." dijo Andre sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Tori uniéndosele a Andre en la mesa de mezclas de audio.

"Tú y Jade, aceite y agua, yin y yang" dijo Andre.

"Lo sé, ¿no? Supongo que alguna de las dos iba a terminar matando a la otra o…" Tori se calló jugando con son su anillo. "Me alegra que haya terminado de la otra forma porque al menos ahora cuando peleamos las reconciliaciones son muuuuucho mejores" dice Tori riendo mientras Andre se tapa los oídos.

Justo entonces Tori recordó que tenía que ir a la prueba.

"Salvado por la campan" dijo Andre mientras dejaba la habitación rápido seguido de una risueña Tori.

En el Teatro Océano el último ensayo para la presentación final de la obra titular 'Clouded Minds' iba bien, después de que el mal funcionamiento de esta mañana fuera arreglado. Jade nunca olvidara el día en que tuvo su gran oportunidad de producir su trabajo para una audiencia de cultura popular. Tori estaba especialmente orgullosa de ella y le demostró que tanto en cuento se entero de las noticias. Jade se sentó en uno de los asientos de en medio al nivel del suelo del enorme teatro soñando en Tori cuando sintió si celular vibrando en su bolsillo.

"¿Hola?" contestó Jade.

"¿Jade, donde estas?" dijo la voz de una Cat Valentine preocupada.

"Estoy en el último ensayo. ¿Qué pasa?" pegunto Jade ajena a todo.

"¡Tenemos al prueba final del vestido!" respondió Cat.

"Sí, sé que es a las se… ¡Oh mierda!" dijo Jade viendo que eran las 5:50, y la prueba era a las 6:00. "Demonios. Cat dile a Tori que voy en camino" dijo Jade mientras le pasaba el controlal segundo en mando y salía corriendo del teatro.

Después de la prueba, los del cortejo se dirigieron a cenar todos juntos, estaba Cat y Trina, una de las buenas amigas de Jade de la industria, Lisa, como dama de honor de Tori. Andre y Robbie eran los caballeros de honor; y Beck era su padrino. Incluso aunque Jade y Beck solían salir antes de que apareciera Tori, ellos terminaron sabiendo que era mejor estar como amigos que como pareja. Y uniéndose al grupo estaban las madres de Tori y Jade, quienes estaban susurrando sospechosamente mientras miraban a sus hijas.

"Oh Dios, ¿Qué están, ustedes dos señoras, planeando por allá?" pregunto Tori asustada de lo que las dos mujeres podrían estar tramando.

"Oh, nada, sólo estábamos hablando de cómo no podemos esperar a que ustedes dos nos den nietos para consentir", dijo la señora West haciendo que su hija se atragante con la cerveza que estaba tomando, su reacción hizo que el resto de la mesa riera.

Más tarde esa noche mientras estaban acostadas en la cama, Tori estaba imaginando tener una familia con Jade.

"Jade, quiero tener una familia contigo", dijo Tori tranquilamente contra el pecho de Jade.

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora?" dijo Jade entrando en pánico un poco.

"Aguarda ahí tigre, casémonos primero", dijo Tori dándole a Jade un beso para tranquilizarla. "Pero tú sabes que es algo que aún quiero contigo Jade, eso no ha cambiado desde la última vez que lo hablamos. ¿Lo ha hecho para ti?" pregunto Tori tranquilamente, sabiendo que Jade siempre ha estado dudosa en el tema de los niños

"Te amo Tori, jamás dudes eso y de todo corazón creo que tu serías una maravillosa madre", dijo Jade dándole a Tori un beso amoroso. "Es sólo que…"

"¿Es sólo qué bebé? Dime", dijo Tori acariciando con cariño la mejilla de Jade.

"Es sólo que tener niños requiere mucho trabajo, y yo sólo no quiero ser uno de esos padres incompetentes como hay muchos hoy en día. Mi padre por ejemplo", dijo Jade poniéndose un poco sentimental.

Tori se sintió terrible sobre el hecho de que ella tuvo ambas bendiciones de sus padres, y Jade sólo tuvo la de su madre. La relación entre Jade y su padre siempre fue un poco inestable, pero después de que ella y Tori se juntaran se convirtió en una no existente.

Jade se recompuso y termino. "Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que yo amaría tener una familia contigo Tori, sólo no quiero apresurar las cosas y no poder ser capaz de darlo todo".

Tori era la única que ahora estaba llorando y le dio a Jade un beso abrasador.

"Te amo Jade West, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para saber que estamos en la misma página y que estamos en esto juntas", dijo Tori.

"Por siempre", dijo Jade y procedió a hacerle el amor a su futura esposa.

* * *

**Aquí está la secuela de Veo el resto de mi vida contigo, está cuenta de 4 capítulos y en cuanto al termine subire la precuela.**

**De nuevo stargaze29 les agadecer por leer su historia y pues si quieren dejar un review aquí o ella los invito a dejar uno si así lo desean en su cuenta.**

**Espero teminar esta historia esta semana, porque el jueves entro en exámenes parciales, que tengan buen inicio de semana.**

**Síganme en twitter / larisa28ts**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Lovely Tonight' de stargaze29.

Victorious no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

El mes paso rápidamente, Tori termino de envolver su álbum y Jade tenía una casa empacada para la última presentación de su obra. Hoy era el día en que las dos jóvenes se comprometerían para siempre. La ceremonia tomaría lugar una soleada y luminosa mañana en el campo de golf Edgewood Tahoe en el Lago Parkway, Stateline, NV. Ambas chicas acordaron que querían estar legalmente registradas como pareja de hecho; así que fue por eso que decidieron casarse en Nevada en lugar de California. La ubicación tampoco les hacía mucho daño, era hermosa para su boda en Junio. La boda tomaría lugar en la cubierta de la sala norte, y más tarde esa noche, la recepción se celebraría dentro de la sala. Todo estaba perfecto, mientras las chicas estaban es sus respectivos cuartos arreglándose los últimos detalles antes de la ceremonia.

"¡Oh por Dios, no puedo creer que esta sea mi hermanita casándose!" grito Trina, actuando tonta mientras ella, Cat, Lisa y la señora Vega revisaban el vestido de Tori.

Las payasadas de Trina y Cat mantuvieron el buen espíritu de la habitación, y los nervios de Tori disminuían mientras estaban todas juntas. Tori estaba más ansiosa de lo que alguna vez lo estuvo en su vida, porque en unos pocos momentos se va a estar casando con el amor de su vida.

"Muy bien, luces hermosa mi bebé", dijo Holly Vega a punto de llorar cuando dio un paso atrás y vio a su hija con su vestido.

El vestido de Tori era un vestido blanco, sencillo, strapless, con una tira de encaje negro alrededor de su cintura, formando un moño en la parte de atrás. Su cabello estaba recogido, lo sostenía una pequeña tiara y el velo. Trina, Cat y Lisa también lucían vestidos strapless, sólo que los de ellas eran rojo carmesí con tiras negras de encaje alrededor de la cintura.

"Gracias mamá, muchas gracias a todas. No hubiera podido hacer nada de esto sin ninguna de ustedes", dijo Tori tratando de no llorar, algo que no tuvo éxito haciendo una reacción en cadena, empezando por Holly y terminando con Trina.

Mientras las damas se abrazaban y se tranquilizaban unas en su cuarto, había otras dos damas poniéndose sentimentales justo del otro lado de la casa de campo.

"Aww, mi bebé luce maravillosa", dijo Dana West mientras le daba un último vistazo al vestido de su hija.

Jade también vestía un vestido strapless, sólo que el de ella era negro con una tira de encaje blanca alrededor de su cintura. Ella llevaba su cabello suelto, con un estilo tipo Hollywood clásico.

Lisa había ayudado a las dos mujeres temprano esa mañana antes de ir a encontrarse con la otra novia.

"Mamá, por favor no empiezas a llorar", dijo Jade al borde de las lágrimas, pero dispuesta a no hacerlo. "Si tu empiezas a llorar yo también lo haré".

"No estoy llorando", dijo Dana nada convincente haciendo que ambas mujeres rieran.

Justo en cuanto terminaron de arreglar su maquillaje, tocaron la puerta. Dana fue a abrirla sólo para encontrarse con tres apuestos caballeros de honor del otro lado.

"¡Hey!", dijeron los tres chicos ruidosamente, mientras saludaban a ambas mujeres.

Ellos lucían apuestos en sus esmóquines negros, con chaleco carmesí.

"Aww, alguien no luce bien", dijo Andre dándole in ligero codazo a Jade.

"Cállate", dijo Jade riendo tontamente.

"No, enserio Jade, luces hermosa", dijo Robbie recibiendo un asentimiento colectivo de parte de los otros dos.

"Cretinos, acabamos de arreglarnos el maquillaje", dijo Jade abrazando a los tres hombres que ella consideraba como sus hermanos.

Los chicos estaban a punto de salir cuando tocaron la puerta otra vez. Dana fue a abrir sólo para revelar la última persona que pensó ver.

"¿Marcus?"

Escuchar ese nombre llevo la conversación de Jade y los chicos a su fin.

"Marcus ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto Dana a su ex con un tono de advertencia.

"Sólo quiero hablar con mi hija", dijo Marcus mirando a Jade.

"¿Desde cuándo soy tu hija?" pregunto Jade con malicia.

"Por favor… sé que no merezco tu tiempo pero no me tomara mucho, sólo escúchame", dijo Marcus acercándose a Jade, siendo solo detenido por tres jóvenes que parecían molestos.

"Está bien. Necesitamos hacer esto". Los tres chicos dejaron el cuarto vacilantemente, pero Dana aún permanecía ahí. "En serio, está bien mamá. Lo tengo", dijo Jade tranquilizando a su madre.

Dana asintió hacia Jade antes de lanzarle una última mirada a Marcus y abandonar la habitación.

"Puedo decirte ahora mismo que si este es sólo un último intento de mantenernos a Tori y a mi separadas, puedes irte y salir por esa puerta", dijo Jade advirtiéndole.

"No, no esta vez, nunca más", dijo Marcus con un sentimiento que le bajo un poco la guarda a Jade. "Jade, te pareces tanto a mí, es sorprendente. Cuando era más joven, no solía ser cercano con mi padre. Lo único que teníamos en común era nuestra habilidad para los negocios. Mi padre se apoyo en eso como una muleta diciéndole a todos cómo su hijo iba a hacerse cargo del negocio, lo que habría sido genial pero…"

"Pero tú no querías", declaró Jade.

"No, no quería. Tenía mis propios planes, mi propio negocio que quería comenzar. Se lo dije a mi padre pensando que entendería y me apoyaría como cualquier padre lo haría, pero no. Él lo vio como un disparo a su orgullo y me repudió bastante después de eso. El no quería visitarme hasta que tú naciste, pero para entonces yo no quería tener nada que ver con él. Fue por eso porque tú nunca lo viste mucho cuando crecías", dijo Marcus.

"¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? ¡Ser abierto y toda esa mierda de repente! ¿¡Cuándo lo entendiste por fin!?", dijo Jade poniéndose emocional.

"Cuando me entere de que mi propia hija se iba a casar a través de un artículo en el periódico, en vez de que ella fuera capaz de decírmelo ella misma. En ese momento me di cuenta en quien me había convertido, mi padre, pero esto acaba ahora. Sé que no hay garantía de que puedas alguna vez perdonarme, pero sólo quiero que sepas que no voy a ir a ninguna parte y estoy malditamente seguro que no te voy a abandonar nunca más", dijo Marcus.

"Como mi arte… como mi relación con Tori", dijo Jade enojada.

Marcus saco algo del bolsillo de su traje y se lo dio a Jade. Jade tomo lo que sea que eso fuera y lo examino. Empezó a sollozar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, talones de boletos rotos.

"He ido cada semana desde el estreno. Siempre he estado orgulloso de ti Jade. Sólo que nunca te lo demostré por mi arrogancia. Y en cuanto a Tori, creo que es una extraordinaria jovencita, y no puedo decirte cuan… arrepentido estoy por alguna vez dejar que mi ignorancia te hiciera pensar otra cosa", termino de decir Marcus con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jade nunca había visto a su padre llorar, y mucho menos demostrar sus sentimientos. Así fue como supo que era sincero.

Retomando todo lo que dijiste, "Si en verdad quieres ser mi padre, puedes empezar haciendo tu trabajo y acompañarme por el pasillo hasta el altar", dijo Jade haciendo que Marcus dejar salir un sollozo de felicidad y abrazara a su hija.

Jade abrazo a su padre con un fuerte apretón de muerte, mientras ambos disfrutaban el momento alguien toco la puerta y se escucho la voz de Beck.

"Hey Jade, ya va a ser hora", dijo del otro lado de la puerta.

"Ok", respondió Jade mientras ella y su padre se apartaban.

"Luces hermosa", dijo Marcus.

"Sí claro, probablemente como un mapache", dijo Jade sonriendo.

"Sí, pero un mapache encantador", dijo Marcus sonriendo y siendo golpeado por Jade.

"Te amo papá", dijo Jade dulcemente.

"Te amo también Jade", respondió Marcus con toda la seriedad.

Jade rápidamente llamo a su madre para que volviera a la habitación para que le ayudara con su maquillaje otra vez. Mientras lo hacía Jade le dijo una versión corta de lo que acababa de pasar. Aunque Dana estaba más que feliz de que finalmente Marcus volviera en sí; él y ella aún tenían cosas en las que trabajar, pero eso era para otro día. Hoy su pequeña se casaba y ambos iban a estar ahí por ella.

Jade y su recientemente reunido padre atravesaron la puerta que conducía a la cubierta donde todos los amigos y familia de Tori y ella estaban esperando.

"Aquí vamos", susurro Jade lista, mientras el hombre en la puerta la abría para que los dos salieran.

**N/A: Estaba totalmente buscando en Google un lugar para que las dos se casaran y encontré este lugar y pensé que era lindo. Si tengo alguna ley o algo equivocado me disculpo, no fue a propósito. Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. : )**

* * *

**Muy bien chicos, aquí está el segundo capítulo, ayer no pude salir porque fui a casa de una amiga a hacer un trabajo, pero aquí está ya, espero subir el 3 mañana o a más tardar el jueves, porque como les dije quiero terminarlo esta semana, sólo son 4 capítulos pero son largos**

**De nuevo stargaze29 les agradecer por leer su historia y pues si quieren dejar un review aquí o ella los invito a dejar uno si así lo desean en su cuenta.**

**Que tengan buen martes y pues si alguien más está en exámenes como yo les deseo suerte. =)**

**Síganme en twitter / larisa28ts**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Lovely Tonight' de stargaze29.

Victorious no me pertenece.

**N/A: Disfruten.**

* * *

Jade y el recién cambiado Marcus West caminaron por el pasillo mientras todos se ponían de pie, jadeos leves se podían oír desde ambos lados de la familia de aquellos que conocían la relación distante entre el padre y la hija. Viendo a la hija y al padre caminando por el pasillo fue algo que, no importa cuáles eran los sentimientos de Marcus, importaban las lágrimas de los ojos de Dana. Marcus dejo ir a Jade cuando llegaron al lugar cerca del reverendo, y se su fue a sentar cerca de la madre de Jade en el asiento de un lado.

"Hola Jade".

"Hola reverendo Thomas", dijo Jade ansiosa.

"Respira hija", dijo él sonriendo un poco.

Mientras Jade seguía el consejo del reverendo la música empezaba a llenar el aire, mientras las damas y caballeros de honor caminaban por el pasillo. Primero estaba Trina y Beck, luego Andre y Cat y después Lisa y Robbie. Los chicos guiaron a las señoritas a sus lugares junto a Tori y fueron a tomar el suyo atrás de Jade. El siguiente en venir era el pequeño sobrino de Andre como paje con los anillos, y luego la pequeña prima de Cat como la damita de las flores. Entonces, se empezó a reproducir la marcha nupcial y los ojos de todos se posaron de nuevo en las puertas norte del salón. Parada ahí, era el lugar más hermoso que Jade hubiera visto alguna vez. Todos se pusieron de pie otra vez mientras Tori y su padre Davis caminaban por el pasillo. Al llegar a su destino, un sonriente David dejo a su hija y se fue junto con su esposa. Jade levanto el velo de Tori para revelar su sonriente, hermosa cara.

"_Dios, quiero besarla tanto_", pensaron Tori y Jade, pero también pensaron en lo que podía pasar y no querían darle un espectáculo al reverendo Thomas. Bueno, al menos no aún.

'Te amo' le dijo Jade a Tori con los labios; lo cual le respondió Tori de la misma manera 'Y yo te amo a ti' mientras suavemente Jade apretaba las manos de Tori junto con las suyas.

"Estamos reunidos aquí, en esta encantadora mañana para presenciar la unión de estas dos hermosas almas…" empezó el reverendo Thomas.

Mientras la ceremonia seguía todo lo que Tori y Jade podían hacer era mirarse soñadoramente la una a la otra, y de repente ya era hora de decir sus votos. Tori iría primero, estaba tratando de sacarlos sin arruinarlo todo. Jade le froto la parte de atrás de la mano diciéndole que estaba bien.

"Jade West, cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, bueno, digamos que nunca nos imagine terminando así", dijo Tori haciendo que todos rieran. "Pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo llegue a ver y a conocer a la verdadera Jade. La Jade que era amable y amorosa", dijo Tori haciendo que Jade se sonrojara. "La Jade que me esperaría despierta si fuera a llegar tarde a casa, y luego pretendiera que estaba despierta haciendo algo más en la casa. La Jade que me toma sin ninguna razón y me besa sin sentido. Esa es la mujer de la que me enamore, a quien amo con todo mi corazón y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida", termino Tori con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ahora todos los ojos estaban sobre Jade, quien estaba llorando silenciosamente después de las palabras de Tori. Tori limpio tiernamente las lágrimas de Jade, recibiendo un agradecimiento suave a cambio.

"Tori Vega, seré la primera en admitir que quizá no éramos las mejores de las amigas cuando nos conocimos por primera vez. De hecho, éramos polos opuestos. Eso fue hasta que me di cuenta de que eso era lo que me atraía a ti. Sé que estaba en problemas cuando empecé a hacer cosas sólo para que me gritaras", dijo haciendo reír a todos. "Cuando por fin deje de ser testaruda y me permití conocerte, entonces fue cuando me enamore de ti. Me di cuenta de que aunque parecía que éramos de mundos diferentes me entendías mejor que nadie. Ahora cuando estamos separadas, mi corazón sufre por ti. Te amo Tori vega y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida mostrándote que tanto", termino Jade, ahora limpiando ella al cara de Tori.

El reverendo Thomas lo retomo de nuevo. "Tú, Jade West ¿aceptas a Tori Vega para ser tu legítima esposa, para tenerla y mantenerla de ahora en adelante, en la próspero y en lo adverso; en la riqueza y en la pobreza; en la salud y en la enfermedad; para amarla y cuidarla hasta que la muerte las separe?"

"Acepto" respondió Jade.

"Tú, Tori Vega, ¿aceptas a Jade West para ser tu legítima esposa, para tenerla y mantenerla de ahora en adelante, en la próspero y en lo adverso; en la riqueza y en la pobreza; en la salud y en la enfermedad; para amarla y cuidarla hasta que la muerte las separe?"

"Acepto", respondió Tori.

"¿Los anillos, por favor?", pidió el reverendo Thomas.

Beck le extendió los anillos. Jade estaba sorprendido de ver un tercer anillo junto con los otros dos que tenía tiras plateadas a juego. El reverendo Thomas le extendió a Jade uno de los que tenía las tiras plateadas. Ella tomo la mano de Tori y dijo:

"Con este anillo te desposo", mientras deslizaba el anillo en su dedo.

"El reverendo le extendió a Tori los otros dos anillos y Tori tomo la mano de Jade y dijo:

"Con estos anillos te desposo", dijo Tori sonriendo radiantemente mientras los deslizaba en el dedo de Jade.

Cuando Jade examine el anillo extra dejo salir una risa de incredulidad. Era exactamente como el anillo de compromiso que le dio a Tori, pero en vez de la tira hecha de plata estaba hecha de ónix.

"Por el poder que se me ha sido concedido, las declaro esposa y esposa. Las novias pueden besarse", dijo el reverendo Thomas.

'¡_POR FIN!' _pensaron Jade y Tori mientras sellaban sus labios con un beso abrasador, mientras todos los demás aplaudían.

"¡Woo!" gritaron los chicos y Cat.

"¡Ya háganlo!" grito la siempre decente Trina.

Ambas mujeres no podrías estar más felices mientras recibían felicitaciones de sus seres queridos. Poco después, el cortejo se tomó sus fotografías, unas fueron tomadas en la arena a la orilla del lago. Terminando de tomarse fotos el sol empezaba a ocultarse y todos se dirigían dentro del salón norte para la recepción. Durante la cena, los discursos fueron dados por amigos y familia que dejaron a ambas mujeres llorando como niñas pequeñas. Marcus incluso aparto a Tori y le expreso cuán realmente arrepentido se sentía por su comportamiento. Él estaba sorprendido de que tan pronto como termino de decirlo fue atraído en un abrazo por la amable mujer joven, él estaba orgulloso de tener una nuera.

"Dios Jade, nunca creí haber visto llorar tanto", dijo Beck bromeando.

"Muérdeme Oliver", dijo Jade regresándole la broma, lo que tenía a todos sus amigos riendo.

Poco después de la cena las recién casadas tuvieron su primer baile, que obtuvo un coro de 'Aww s' en toda la habitación. Después del descanso de los bailes formales, el DJ empezó a mezclar de un poco. Tori se soltó el cabello, de esa forma sus largos mechones quedaron libres. Ella y Jade no podían dejar de sonreír, viendo a su familia y sus amigos juntos y pasándosela bien. Andre se coló hasta la cabina del DJ con una sorpresa para la pareja.

"Disculpen", dijo Andre por el micrófono llamando la atención de todos. "Está canción que estoy a punto de poner es un regalo para las recién casadas. Fue hecha por Tori para su encantadora esposa. Ella no sabe que traje una copia final para esta noche. Aquí vamos", dijo Andre poniendo la canción mientras todos los demás dejaban la pista de baile sola para la pareja.

"Así es como me haces sentir", dijo Tori mirando a Jade a los ojos mientras la canción empezaba.

_Head down as I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground  
Eyes shut, I find myself in love racing the Earth  
And I'm soaked in your love  
And love is right in my path, in my grasp  
And me and you belong_

La cabeza hacia abajo mientras veo que mis pies se turnan para golpear la tierra  
Ojos cerrados, me encuentro en el amor de carreras de la Tierra  
Y estoy empapada en tu amor  
Y el amor estaba justo en mi camino, en mis manos  
Y tú y yo nos pertenecemos

_I wanna run, run smash into you  
I wanna run, run smash into you_

Quiero correr, correr, deshacerme dentro de ti  
Quiero correr, correr, y deshacerme dentro de ti

[Jade una vez se quedo muda, mientras las lágrimas caían por su cara.]

_Ears closed, what I hear no one else has to know  
'Cause I know that what we have is worth first place in gold  
And I'm soaked in your love  
And love is right in my path, in my grasp  
And me and you belong_

Oídos cerrados, lo que escucho nadie más lo tiene que saber  
Porque sé que lo que tenemos vale la pena más que el oro  
Y estoy empapada en tu amor  
Y el amor es justo en mi camino, en mis manos  
Y tú y yo nos pertenecemos

[Jade alzo a Tori y giraron, ambas mujeres riendo y sonriendo, mientras todos volvían a la pista.]

_And I wanna run, run smash into you  
I wanna run, run smash into you (smash into you)_

Quiero correr, correr, deshacerme dentro de ti  
Quiero correr, correr, deshacerme dentro de ti (deshacerme dentro de ti)

_Whooaaahooo whooaaahooo_

_Head down, as I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground  
Eyes shut, I'm in love and I'm racing the Earth  
And I'm soaked in your love  
And love is right in my path, in my grasp  
And me and you belong_

La cabeza hacia abajo mientras veo que mis pies se turnan para golpear la tierra  
Ojos cerrados, me encuentro en el amor de carreras de la Tierra  
Y estoy empapada en tu amor  
Y el amor estaba justo en mi camino, en mis manos  
Y tú y yo nos pertenecemos

_I wanna run, run smash into you  
I'm willing to run, run smash into you  
I'm willing to run run run run run ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
I'm willing to run run run run run ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
I wanna run, run smash into you  
I'm willing to run, run smash into you_

Quiero correr, correr, deshacerme dentro de ti  
Estoy dispuesta a correr, correr, deshacerme dentro de ti  
Estoy dispuesta a correr, correr, correr, correr, correr  
Estoy dispuesta a correr, correr, correr, correr, correr  
Quiero correr, correr, deshacerme dentro de ti  
Estoy dispuesta a correr, correr, deshacerme dentro de ti

Cuando la canción termino todos aplaudían mientras las recién casadas compartían un beso apasionado. La noche era perfecta y las dos jóvenes no podías haberse sentido más completas o felices.

Después de la asombrosa recepción las chicas se dirigieron a la cabaña Dos Pino en la propiedad, mientras todos los demás, después de despedirse se dirigieron a los complejos turísticos cercanos a pasar la noche.

Las chicas entraron a la cabaña y Tori tuvo apenas tuvo suficiente tiempo para quitarse al tiara y el velo antes de ser girada y jalada hacia los brazos de Jade. La mirada en la cara de Jade excito a Tori mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para que Jade atacara los labios de Tori, tomando el inferior con su boca y chupándolo. Las dos recién casadas subieron las escaleras y fueron directo a la habitación. Rápidamente se quitaron las zapatillas a patadas y tan rápido como pudieron se quitaron los vestidos y su ropa interior. Jade alzo a Tori, mientras ella enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y la empujo contra la puerta del dormitorio. Tori y Jade, amabas gimieron mientras el centro caliente de Tori se frotaba contra el estómago de Jade. Se besaron apasionadamente mientras Jade las dirigía a la cama y cuidadosamente se recostaban.

"Te amo", dijo Tori dulcemente mientras acariciaba el rostro de Jade.

Jade beso la palma de la mano y la parte de abajo del brazo a Tori antes de dirigirse hacia su boca. "Yo también te amo esposa", dijo Jade sonriendo

"Hazme el amor, esposa", dijo Tori en el oído de Jade antes de lamerlo.

Y así como así el fuego volvió a aparecer mientras Jade besaba a Tori devorando su lengua, y apretando su cadera hacia ella al mismo tiempo. Jade aumento el ritmo mientras frotaba ambos centros uno contra el otro. Tori se aferro a la espalda de Jade emitiendo un gemido. Sus frentes tocándose y respirando pesadamente, las dos mujeres jóvenes sintieron su liberación venir.

"Hmm, ¡Jade!" "Dios Tori", gimieron Tori y Jade viniéndose juntas.

Jade beso el hombro de Tori antes de girar y ponerse sobre su espalda, ambas mujeres respirando pesadamente. Después de unos minutos, Jade sintió besos húmedos empezando por su hombro, yendo a su cuello, y terminando justo debajo de su oreja derecha. Tori sabía muy bien lo que ese punto le hacía a su esposa, y así, las dos mujeres se atrajeron una a la otra. Las dos recién casadas hicieron el amor hasta temprano en la mañana cuando finalmente se acurrucaron los brazos de la otra, con las manos de los anillos entrelazadas.

"Te amo", susurró Jade en el oído de Tori a punto de dormirse.

"Y yo te amo a ti", le contesto Tori dulcemente.

El sueño reclamo rápidamente a ambas jóvenes mientras la salida del sol las trajo de regreso a el primer día de su por siempre juntas.

**N/A: La canción usada en este capítulo es "Smash into you" de Beyoncé**

* * *

**Muy bien, este es el tercer capítulo, sé que no lo subí ayer, pero es que la verdad los exámenes me estresan y pff... colapso.**

**Primero que nada stargaze29 les agradecer por leer su historia y pues si quieren dejar un review aquí o ella los invito a dejar uno si así lo desean en su cuenta.**

**Bueno, pues espero que lo disfruten, es el capítulo más largo, el cuatro es muy corto, porque es pues como el final, en cuento pueda lo subo y en seguida la precuela de Veo el resto de mi vida contigo, recuerden que es una trilogía, que tengan buen fin de semana.**

**Dejen un review y síganme en twitter / larisa28ts**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Lovely Tonight' de stargaze29.

Victorious no me pertenece.

* * *

Los siguientes cinco años las dos mujeres se aseguraron de disfrutar sus vidas. La carrera de Tori despego, se fue de tour con Andre. Ella saco un par más de albums y se convirtió en co-dueña de LA Sound. Jade ha escrito dos obras más que han sido un éxito. Aparte de todo su éxito, las dos mujeres estaban disfrutando una de otra, lo cual, recientemente se convirtió en una de otra, más uno. El pasado agosto las chicas le dieron la bienvenida a la pequeña, Jordan Lee Vega-West, al mundo. Jade y Tori tuvieron que trabajar con muchos doctores para tener un bebé que fuera genéticamente de ambas, y así fue como Tori terminó dando a luz la pequeña bebé Jordan. Desde que ambas mujeres se convirtieron en padres realizaron varios cambios en sus carreras. Jade estaba escribiendo obras en su tiempo libre y supervisando a otros mientras Tori decidió tomar un descanso de contar profesionalmente y ahora siendo mentor de artistas nuevos de LA Sound.

"Sí mamá, te estamos enviando sus fotos por correo", dijo Tori por milésima vez mientras iba de camino a la guardería de Jordan. "Lo sé mamá, te amamos también… Lo haré. Buenas noches".

Tori colgó el teléfono y estaba a punto de irse a la guardería cuando se detuvo a ver la imagen frente a ella. Jade estaba sentada en la mecedora cantando dulcemente a su hija durmiente. Cuando Jade termino la canción, levanto la vista para ver a su esposa en la puerta.

"No se iba a dormir", explico Jade.

"Bueno, ella sabe que si juega bien sus cartas su encantadora mami le cantaría", dijo Tori sonriendo dulcemente a su esposa y a su hija.

"Jade se levanto lentamente tratando de no despertar a Jordan y la puso en su cuna. Se aseguraron de que estuviera cómoda, la cubrieron con la manta que el abuelo Marcus le trajo y colocaron a Osito West como su guardia en la esquina de la cuna. Tori le beso la cabeza mientras Jade acarició su espalda. Ambas mujeres compartieron un peso amoroso, entonces de nuevo miraron a su pequeña bebé.

"Lo hicimos", susurró Jade.

"Sí… lo hicimos", dijo Tori sonriendo.

**N/A: Esta historia es ahora parte de una serie terminada cuyo orden es "A Year To Remember", "I See The Rest of My Life With You" y ahora "Lovely Tonight" Muchas gracias por leer. : )**

* * *

**Lo sé me tarde mucho para ser un capítulo tan corto :S lo termine casi una semana después de lo esperado, pero pues aquí está, como dice la nota de autora, este sería el final o.o? . Algo así, falta la precuela que sería 'Un año para recordar' que es la que mas me ha gustado, no se :P me gustan mucho laws hisotrias de como se enamoran. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, estén atentos a cuando suba 'Un año para recordar' que yo espero sea para el domingo o lunes de la próxima semana porque esta semana tengo exámenes y pff... **

**Si quieren dejar un review aquí o ella los invito a dejar uno si así lo desean en su cuenta.**

**Síganme en twitter / larisa28ts**

**Que tangan buen inicio de semana**

* * *

**NOTA: Ya subi el primer capítulo de 'Un año para recordar'.**


End file.
